Yunseog I
Yunseok Lee (Hangul: 이윤석) is one of the characters in Hello Jadoo. He is one of Jadoo's classmates and friends. He seems to like Jadoo despite the "bullying". Yunseok is also a rival of Seonghun Jang. He is considered to be attractive, and is popular around the girls. Yunseok Lee is very energetic, sporty and high-spirited kid. He is extremely mischievous and loud. Within Jadoo's circle of friends, he is considered to be her frenemy. He is boastful, arrogant, and sometimes a bit show-off. However is is able to be a leader as in the camping episode he is shown to be helpful and directing his team. While Yunseok while considered to be a little mean he is also considered to be charismatic, athletic, and ambitious. He often teases and "bullys" Jadoo and the other kids in his class. This is most notably achieved by bending over and farting in their faces. Appearance He has light brown hair that sticks up slightly in the front. Above his big eyes he has slightly thick eyebrows. Yunseok is also taller than average and seems to be a couple inches over Jadoo. He is usually seen wearing a yellow/orange and white striped jacket, blue pants and white sneakers. Other variants of his clothing are: * His blue sweater outfit. Underneath his sky blue sweater he wears a white collared shirt with dark blue jeans and his white sneakers. He has a short sleeved version of this outfit and has a short sleeve blue shirt and white shirt. The short sleeved variant was seen briefly when Yunseok wore a cast. * His gym uniform which contains a white shirt trimmed with mint green and similar colored pants. Yunseok wears his usual white sneakers with his gym clothes. * His bath house outfit is a white towel tied at the waist. * His dance outfit from the episode where Dol Do falls in love with Minji. His outfit in this brief scene contains a pressed white shirt tucked in along with black slacks. His shoes are black and Yunseok's outfit matches most of the other boys in the scene with the exception of Dol Dol's ruffled white shirt. * In winter episodes he can be seen wearing a parka jacket. The vest part is soft blue with green sleeves. He pairs this with blue jeans and white sneakers. * In the second camping episode Yunseok wears an outfit similar to a boy scout's. He also wears a light tan and green baseball cap tilted to the side that matches with the rest of his outfit. * He wears a brown trench coat with his blue jeans and white sneakers in the episode where he tries to admit his love for Jadoo. In fantasy, fairytale, or dream sequences he cane be seen wearing the following outfits: * A green coat trimmed in gold with a red undershirt underneath. He also has a white neck tie/ruff with a large ruby like gem in the center. His pants are blue and go up to his calves leaving white stockings to go down to his shoes are a light brown color. This is from the little mermaid special and the season two episode of Lee Sejong having a "crush" on Jadoo. * His wedding outfit from the same episode contains a fancy red overcoat with gold trimmings. He wears a green sash and a brown belt and has blue shoes and pure white socks. * He wears a long yellow tunic with a blue overcoat in the ancient Korea episode. He also wears long white socks and brown slippers with a special hat with red beads. * In the movie even "Hello Jadoo Theatrical Cut" the prince role for the Cinderella fairytale is played by Yunseok. He wears a navy blue coat with small gold edges and a brown grey vest unerneath. Here he also wears long white calve socks. Yunseok also wears dark brown shoes and a white necktie/ruff. * His wedding outfit for the movie is dark navy blue with gold and white epaulettes on his shoulders and a dark blue sash running across. Relationships 'Seonghun Chang-' Yunseok dislikes him for being so close to Jadoo. Yunseok thinks of him as rather feminine as he commented, "He looks like a girl." They view each other as rivals however on several occasions they act together for Jadoo. Some examples of this are them working out, sharing hair cream, and admitting that they both like Jadoo after the popularity contest. Though they work together occassionally they will both show jealousy to each other. 'Jadoo Choi-' Yunseok likes Jadoo and is a little mean to her because of it. He will often tease, steal, fart, flip her skirt, and make her do work to show his little crush. Though he bullies her when others start to be mean to her he will not hesitate to defend her. This is shown when in Season One, a student was firing pellets through Jadoo's hair loops. Yunseok tracked down the kid and punched and berated him. Another example was when Euhi was insulting Jadoo, Yunseok threw a dodgeball in her face. He also showed his protective side when he made himself her guardian angel and gave her a piggyback ride when she was injured. Yunseok has admitted to liking Jadoo several times and even attempted to confess it to her in front of a heart candle shrine. Jadoo though does not seem to respond and only thinks of him as her troublesome friend. That is shown further when she puts him as her second best friend after a love proposal from him goes wrong. . In addition, in more recent seasons he has become nicer and more friendly with Jadoo and she now considers him to be one of her closest friends. 'Minji Kim-' Yunseok seems to think of Minji as a close friend. Minji is hinted however, at having a small crush on Yunseok. In the episdoe following Sejong Lee having a "crush" on Jadoo Minji starts having feelings towards Yunseok after he saves her from falling debris. She even blushes and buys him food making Jadoo upset. In a more recent episode where Jadoo rejects Yunseok's affections he uses Minji to try and make Jadoo jealous. Despite all of this Minji does not choose to act often on her small crush and instead realizes that Yunseok likes Jadoo. Minji and Yunseok remain good friends and often help each other. 'Dol Dol- ' Dol Dol is one of Yunseok's closest friends. They sit next to each other in class across from Jadoo and Minji. Dol Dol and Yunseok often talk to one another and are seen hanging outside of school together. The two play soccer at school and often invite their other friends to join. Their friendship did not seem to stop them from both competing for Jadoo's valentine's day chocolate. Still, the two remain good friends. Trivia * Yunseok is shown to be quite popular as in the Valentine's day episode a large stack of gifts and chocolates were placed on his desk. * He is presumably quite wealthy as he lives in a large house and both of his parents work. * He still possesses the picture of Jadoo going to the bathroom in the woods. * Yunseok is the class president/leader and uses his position to fart in Jadoo's face. * His blood type is O. In Korea, people believe that O blood types are ambitious, athletic, arrogant, and self confident. * He does not enjoy inviting the other children to his house as he correctly believes that they will destroy his possessions. * Yunseok has been portrayed as the prince four times. Those times were in the ancient Korea episode, the Little Mermaid special, Hello Jadoo theatrical cut, and story/dream sequence part of the Minji likes Yunseok episode. Intrestingly enough Seonghun has never played the role of a prince in Hello Jadoo. * Yunseok and Jadoo have been married two times. Those times can be seen in the Theatrical cut movie, and in the Little Mermaid special. Gallery Category:Males Category:I Category:Characters Category:Grade 3 students Category:Children characters Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist